Kanagata Yamagoshi
Kanagata Yamagoshi (カナガタ・ヤマゴシ, Yamagoshi Kanagata; Metal Pattern, Wind Coming Down a Mountain), also known by her nickname Kana (カナ, Kana), is a young woman and a blacksmith apprentice who hails from the city known as Ambrosia, the self-proclaimed food kingdom. She was taught by her father, Kanadarai, to make and use a great variety of weapons, as it is a tradition that is kept throughout the family. It seems however that Kana doesn't show the same interest as she prefers hand to hand combat and wishes to become a Bishokuya. Her father however quickly put a lid on that idea as he forbid her from becoming one and made it clear she would be unable to attend the Gourmet Academy. She was able to find away around this as Makisu stated that he would teach her as he went through the academy, something she is ever grateful for. When her father found out about this little escapade that was going on behind his back, he was furious to say the least. He promptly shut down any interaction that she had with Makisu and told her that she would never become a Bishokuya under his rule. To Kanagata however, that was a challenge that she would be willing to take. After Makisu had graduated and was ready to head out into the world, she caught up with him and asked, or more so demanded, that he take her with him on his journey. Ironically, Makisu was waiting for her and simply told her to come on. Since leaving Ambrosia, Kanagata has earned the title of White Storm Queen (白嵐帝, Hakurantei), a reference to her hair and her speed, as she is stated to be like "a raging storm". Appearance The most noticeable feature that make people remember Kanagata is her brilliant white hair, earning her the subtitle Snow White Princess (白雪姫, Shirayukihime); this is also a trait that she acquires from her father, one of the few things they have in common. Her hair is usually styled in a way that makes it seem like a bowl cut. There are some differences however; Kanagata's hair is more spiky along the edges and uneven, even having strands of hair sticking out of the top. This is unlike the traditional straight and perfect look of a normal bowl cut. Her eyes are also an attention getter as they are a ruby red; a trait that she is grateful to inherit from her deceased mother, being seen as one of the ways she can form a connect to her. She is of average height, being slightly shorter than Makisu, and a beautiful figure—moderately large breasts, long, slender legs, and a shapely rear; Thus making her very desirable by a multitude of boy her age, much to Makisu's jealously. Makisu remarks that she is "annoying maiden", though it is unknown if he truly means this or if he was getting back at her for calling him a handsome idiot. Her father says that she looks exactly like her mother and will blossom into a "beautiful flower" and that he must protect her from any troublemaking boys that dare move in on her to her embarrassment and Makisu's amusement. Her skin is light and soft, being like a "baby's bottom" as said by Makisu. When it comes to attire, Kanagata is not that picky, wearing whatever she is able to find, not really caring about the condition of the state of clothing. When in going for something causal, Kanagata will wear a yellow dress-shirt that is over a white and blue sailor-like shirt, the collar popped out and some of the shirt being visible from the underneath her dress-shirt. She also wears a black miniskirt, or as she prefers it to be called a combat skirt, that barley covers up her knees and has on a black leggings, blocking view of her legs. A running gag that occur is that her legging will often start to tear whenever she is doing a physical task. To finish off this outfit, Kanagata will wear a pair of brown combat boots; these boots have steel implanted in the tip, enhancing the force of her kicks and allowing her to block attacks better. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Method of the Tempest (嵐道, Michiran): Is a unique fighting style created by Kanagata after she learned how to control and manipulate the power of wind. In terms of fighting style, her ability shows to be similar to reading and figuring the flow patterns of her opponent, anticipating and reacting to the force that comes towards her with her enhanced wind, increasing the speed and power of her own attacks, resulting in heavier hits than expected. It is seen that the more wind she generates with her fighting techniques, the more power and speed they can produce with increased rotations and force that can even break through solid steel as if it was nothing more than rock itself. With this form of fighting, Kanagata has been shown to have created offensive and defensive moves that work perfectly with her ability of manipulating the wind, often doubling not only her quick reflexes and striking speed, but also making her body much more heavier when she attempts to attack, often making it look as if she can easily take down opponents twice her size. *'Kamaitachi' (鎌鼬, Cut caused by Whirlwind): is a move used by Kanagata that she created after learning how to control her winds at high speeds. Combining it with her appetite energy, using it to create small multiple knifes that show to be same length as a standard knife, are hollowed out in the center area, with a strip of wind connecting the two edges, which look more like a steak fork. When she releases the kick, it almost seems as if one large bladed air current is heading towards the opponent, causing tremendous cutting force when they combine together. The technique itself is shown to be very useful when making way in deep heavy jungles, and has shown to be able to mow down anything in it's path. Physical Prowess Surprising Strength: Extraordinary Acrobatics: Incredible Speed: *'Amazing Reflexes': Inferior Endurance: Intimidation Aerokinesis Techniques Assorted Skills Relationships Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes *This character is based upon Sen Yarizu from the series, Ben-to. Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer